Un amour secret
by galya77865
Summary: Hinata est envoyée en mission avec Naruto et avec un nouveau sensei. Mais ils firent une mauvaise rencontre avec deux membres de l'Akatsuki, Itachi et Kisame, et c'est la que l'histoire commence, par l'attention soudaine du membre des Uchiwa.


**_CHAPITRE 1: Une nouvelle mission, Une nouvelle rencontre._**

Ce matin tout commencé bien, une jeune fille venait de mettre fin à son entraînement à la clairière, ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés dans le vent. Cette jeune fille avait un magnifique corps de femme, et aussi de superbes beaux yeux blancs. Elle s'appelle Hinata Hyuuga, et ben oui notre petite Hinata a bien changé. Elle a atteint un niveau qu'aucune femme-ninja n'a des lors eu, même si personne le savaient, elle préfère rester modeste et ne dit rien a personne, ne fais montré que le minimum des ses capacités. Aujourd'hui son père ne la considère plus même si depuis quelque mois elle était devenue jounin. Notre petite perle était aussi moins timide, enfin tant que Naruto ne la mettait pas dans des situations gênantes, tien en parlant de lui Hinata ressentait encore des sentiment pour lui mais moins fort, il faut même dire que certaine fois quasi inexistant. Mais elle s'enfichait car pour elle s'était sur, préférant écouté sa tête au lieu de son cœur. Hinata était sur le chemin de sa maison, elle y rencontra Neji et Tenten qui discutait.

« Salut vous deux. » Dit Hinata toute souriante.

« Salut. » Tout les deux.

« Alors comment sa se passe vous deux. »

Neji pense: Pourquoi a-t-elle prit autant d'assurance.

« Bien mais c'est juste qui ne veut pas m'accompagner faire du shopping. » Dit la fille aux deux macarons.

Hinata éclatant de rire sous les yeux ahurirent de son amie.

« N-néji Oniisan f-aire ha-ha du shopping ha-ha. »

« C'est bon Hinata on a comprit. » Neji aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Ben quoi y a rien de mal à ça ? » Fit-elle en boudant.

« Ho Hinata hokage-sama veut te voir pour une mission. » Hinata arrêta de sourire, son visage était plus sérieux.

« Bon je dois y aller apparemment, bon les amoureux je vous souhaite une bonne journée de shopping. » Faisant un grand sourire à la Naruto, Neji qu'en à lui fulminait.

Donc elle se mit en route vers le bureau de l'hokage, elle ne fut que 2 minutes pour arriver. Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle toqua et entendit un entré et s'exécuta. Elle vit Naruto et Yamato-san.

« Vous m'aviez demandé Tsunade-sama. Dit-t-elle tout en s'approchant de ces 2 hommes. »

« Oui, j'ai un mission pour toi, comme tu le sais l'Akatsuki a été à terme, mais il reste encore Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki, et je pense qu'ils vont essayer de finir ce qui on commencé et … Naruto coupant Tsunade. »

« Qu'attendait vous de nous oba-chan »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça BAKA !! Tsunade lui donna un coup sur la tête (X-X),et laisse moi finir mes phrases. Donc je disais donc que votre mission sera de déjouer leur plan Hinata tu est un élément clés dans cette mission, tu devras protégé Naruto. » Ils regardèrent Naruto qui frottait sa bosse sur la tête.

« Quoi ! Pourquoi me protéger, j'en ai pas besoin. » Dit-il en boudant.

« Baka, je te rappelle qu'ils veulent Kyuubi, et que tu es leur cible. »

« Mais … alors pourquoi me mettre dans cette mission. »

« Tu es le seul mayen pour les attiré et tant que tu sera dans le village ils ne viendrons pas, c'est donc le but de cette mission. Bien vous serez sous les ordres de Yamato, il prendra les initiatives à prendre pour la mission. Des questions ? »

« Oui, Tsunade-sama et quand partons-nous ? »

« Vous partirez se soir à 19h, bien vous pouvez disposez. »

Tout les trois sortie de la pièce et se retrouva en bas du bâtiment.

« Bien rendez-vous a 18h50 devant les portes de Konoha. » Dit Yamato d'un ton neutre.

« Hai. » Dirent en cœur Hinata et Naruto.

Yamato parti dans un nuage de fumé, ce qui énerva Naruto et qui toussais.

« Il en fait un peu trop là. » Dit-il entre de toux.

« Oui, peut-être. » Soudain on entendit un gargouillement provenant du ventre à Hinata. Celle-ci rougi et quand à Naruto il affichait un énorme sourire.

« Désolé Naruto-kun c'est que avec tout ce j'ai a faire les mission et mes entraînement, je n'est pas eu le temps de manger. »

« Sa tombe bien moi aussi, sa te dirai d'aller cher mon restaurant avec moi pour y mangé quelque bol de ramen avec moi ». Dit-t-il avec sa mine de chien battu.

« Bon d'accord mais c'est toi paye. »

« Hummmm d'accord. »

Ils partir en direction du restaurant et après avoir fini. Hinata s'excusa est parti chez elle pour se reposer, une fois arrivé, elle alla dans sa chambre s'allongea sur son lit et elle s'endormit.

Il était environ 2 heures de l'après midi.

Après 3 heures de sommeil, elle se leva, alla prendre sa douche après une douche bien froide, elle s'habilla, préparant sont sac pour la mission elle entendit que quelqu'un toquer à sa porte et alla ouvrir. S'était Neji et toujours avec son air impassible.

« Hinata le dîné est prêt ton père t'attend en bas. »

« Ho qu'est ce qu'il ce passe encore, toi tu c'est pas. »

« Nan mais tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est en rapport avec Hanabi. »

« Bon d'accord j'arrive je fini mon sac. »

Après avoir fini son sac, elle descendit et alla à la salle a mangé, la où son père l'attendait. Elle s'assit a coté de Neji, et commençant a manger quand son père prit la parole.

« Hinata comme tu le sais tu a beaucoup progressé. Hinata ce contenta d'hocher la tête. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de l'entraînement d'Hanabi. »

Hinata n'en revenais pas son père lui demandais d'entraîner Hanabi. (C'est surtout que le papa n'a pas le temps et qu'il ne veut pas bouffer celui de mon NEJiNiCh0UuuUuUU !)

« Accepte-tu ? »

« Hé bien c'est-à-dire que j'ai un mission se soir et a durée indéterminé et je n'aurai pas le temps. »

« Bien » – Dit-t-il en essayant de paraître calme.

« Je pourrai l'entraîner pendant ses 4 jours, avant ma prochaine mission. » - Fit Néji

« Bien, tu la prendras quand tu le pourras et après Hanabi devra faire son entraînement seul. »

Ils finissent de manger, et chacun parti à a ses occupation. À présent il était 18h45 Hinata monta vite dans sa chambre et pris sont et sorti en direction des portes de Konoha, a son arrivé elle vit Yamato.

« Enfin arrivé. » Toujours aussi neutre.

« Pardonné-moi. »

« C'est rien au moins tu n'est pas arrivé en retard comme Naruto, tien en parlant de lui. »

Et voila Naruto qui arrivait en courant.

« Désolé du retard, c'est que, tout en ce grattant la tête, j'étais au toilette. »

« Exaspérant (-.-)' » – Hinata et Yamato.

« Bien il est l'heure de parti, d'après ce que hokage-sama ma dit il se trouvent prés de Oto No Kuni, notre trajet durera environ trois jours et une fois la bas soyer très vigilant. Compris ?? »

« Hai! »

« Hai! »

Puis il partir vers le village d'Oto après 2 jour de marche, ils s'arrête enfin pour ce reposé, ils prirent chacun leur sac de couchage puis s'endormirent. Au petit matin Hinata s'était réveille et prépara le petit déjeuné, quant soudain elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, celle-ci réveilla ses compagnon qui se mirent en position de défense. Hinata activa son byakugan et scrutât les alentour et vit deux ombre en approchent et prévient ces coéquipiers. Ils ne eu le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie qu'il se faisais éjecter quelque mètre plus loin. Ils ouvrirent tous les yeux d'étonnement en voyant que était Itachi et Kisame. Mais pourquoi était-il là, il n'était-t-il pas a Oto.

« Hum une Hyuuga sa va être intéressant. » Dit le requin.

« Avant de pouvoir touché '' la Hyuuga'' il faudra me battre. » Remarqua Yamato

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas je vais personnellement m'occuper de toi » - Dit en souriant des toute ses dent pointu. ( J'ai des frisson rien que dit penser :s, désolé moment de faiblesse )

Pendant ce temps là l'Uchiwa regardais Hinata et Naruto. Il n'attaquait pas, Naruto ayant assez d'attendre, il attaqua mais tomba très vite au sol, même Naruto qui était devenue très fort ne l'était pas assez contre Itachi.

**. . . A suivre . . .**

* * *

**_JE VOUDRAIS SAVOIR SI UN LEMON VOUS TENTEREZ DANS LE(S) PROCHAIN(S) CHAPITRE(S) A VENIR, SI OUI FAITE LE MOI PARVENIR !_**

**_Pardonnez-moi mais je me suis trompé de fichier et j'ai malencontreusement fait téléchargé le chapitre corrigé (Tout ça a cause de ces stupides de gosses qui saute et qui trifouille de partout). Quand à_ celle qui mon fait remarqué mes erreurs (qui étaient et je pense sont nombreux ma foi) je vous remercies. ****_a+ TOUS_**

* * *


End file.
